moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosenwyn Nightsong
:"To see the truth is to look into the Emerald Dream. Pure and natural.. I wish to see this for myself. For eternity.." Appearance : Pale, thin lips smile a warm welcome, marking a somewhat-pleasant way to the whole of her features. Her eyes are of the natural Kaldorei silver, vibrant in color - yet most of the time, they remain hidden behind her fluttering eyelids. Her skin is of a pale blue-white color, with dark blue lines trailing down her cheeks as marking. : Her hair is, as of late, let down from her long braids. The strands reach down her back, ending at her waist and bangs hang roughly around her face. It is unearthly white, yet there can be flecks of dirt and other earthly matters settled into her hair, although not giving the sense of uncleanliness. : As any Kaldorei woman, her figure is quite fit and curvacious, though she does not flaunt it like most. She stands at a proud height of six feet, nine inches and works it quite well. : Her mannerisms are intelligent and clean, wasting next to no breath on foolish conversations or needless information. Her voice may appear cold and heartless, but it belies a very curious nature and a thought to protect the very thing she strives to one day watch over: the Emerald Dream. However, if you get her started on this particular topic, she may get ahead of herself and speak far too much. : Her personal effects are kept to a minimum: she does not seem to wear any fancy clothes besides the cloths and leathers she would normally fight in. However, a few green emerald rings are set into holes in her ears. On her right ear, a beautiful silver chain hangs from a silver but set near into the tip of her ear, and at the end of the chain is a glowing emerald. History :Rosenwyn does not have any fancy history, no. She was not a powerful Druid during the Sundering, nor is she the daughter of Tyrande or Malfurion or any other incredibly powerful figures. Rosenwyn is just a simple girl who grew up in a simple Kaldorei town with horribly simple parents - to an extent, naturally. :Rosenwyn was born to Alayne and Maeln Nightsong - two valued Druids. They were not famous, no - but you'd be damned to find anyone who would turn down their talents when needed. Alayne was skilled with the spells of nature, using them to wreak havoc upon anything that tried to do harm to her, her family, or her people. Whereas Maeln was skilled with healing magics, and this was what Alayne loved him for. :Together, they made a perfect couple. Anyone would say that, naturally. And together, they had the beautiful baby that they named Rosenwyn. : :She grew up a healthy baby - plump cheeks and the blue-white hair that she still has today; her eyes little shining balls of blue fury whenever she'd chase after the awful cats that plagued her night and day. Her mother laughed at her antics, watching her chase the poor cats around their home in Astranaar, but her father merely smiled and picked up the nearest cat, holding it out to the young Rosenwyn. The cat hissed and clawed and wiggled, desperately trying to get away from the man and his fiendish daughter; eventually, Maeln put the creature down to the dismay of Rosenwyn who, despite being overly curious at the cat, had fled to hide behind a nearby lamp post. Her first encounter with an animal had not gone well, and this worried Alayne and Maeln more than their daughter would know. : :Frequent dinner conversations passed, little Rosenwyn growing older and asking more questions.. "What do you and mother do, Father?" "Mother, why is it you always have to go to sleep for long periods of time?" They knew how to answer her, however, they did not know if it was time yet. They did not know if she could handle the information.. Not yet. They patted her on the head, her little braids swaying as she bobbed along with the pats, and told her that she would know in time. :Time passed. Quickly, tirelessly, endlessly.. The young Kaldorei child soon grew into a near-adolescent Kaldorei female. Her questions became more insistent, quite a bit more frequent, and she began hounding her parents to the ends of Astranaar to find out what it was they did and why they did not seem to wish for her to know. She had collected information from nearby guards, neighbors.. Her father was a healer, they said, and her mother something liken to a mage. They spoke of Druidism and the Emerald Dream.. and all this positively fascinated her. Rosenwyn had to know more. :She confronted her mother, a look of determination set into her features. Alayne looked over to Maeln, an uneasy glance.. Maeln sighed gently, patted his daughter on the head again and.. Finally, Rosenwyn got her answers. Maeln gave her information and tidbits of Druidism, where Alayne spoke of the Emerald Dream. Both of them told her of Cenarius, of Malfurion and Tyrande, and of their home city - Darnassus. :Rosenwyn's eyes gleamed with curiosity, shone with a desire to learn more. In her mind, this all seemed fascinating.. The Emerald Dream most of all. : :Rosenwyn began studying under her parents for as long as she could; diligantly working to find out more information.. Drifting into her dreams to see with her own eyes what the Emerald Dream truly was. And when the time came that she could learn from them no more, she was sent away. : :She wandered to Darnassus, and eventually to Teldrassil to begin her endless training.. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Druid Category:Night Elf